Human
by Kaloes
Summary: The final battle against Charm Lord begins as Asellus fights for her humanity.


I walked through the majestic doorway of Chateau Aiguille. I held my blood covered sword as I approached him. "How many innocent lives had been taken by him?" I thought to myself as I approached his chamber. The red blood that flowed through my body had now become purple. My humanity was lost thanks to him, I became a "Half-Mystic" that day long ago.

Not once did I let the mystic take over me, though I developed my mystic powers over the months I escaped from Facinaturu, I refused to give in to the power I never wanted. I walked across the rose petal shaped platform as I heard a voice coming from the distance. "Did you come back to worship me, my daughter?" He said as I walked through the doorway.

I stared at him, his robes blowing in the wind. He rose his head towards the sky, only to stare at the full moon. I gripped the handle of my sword, I rose it only to point it straight towards him. "Charm Lord! No.. Orlouge!" I yelled out as the wind died down. He let out a sinister laugh as he turned towards my direction.

"My what beautiful green hair you have. I had almost forgotten how beautiful it was." He said as he slowly approached me. I gripped my sword with both hands now, running quickly towards him. "The only way to get rid of the Mystic Blood in my veins is to defeat you." I yelled out as I charged him. I swung my sword with great strength, only to hit nothing.

I felt a tremendous pain in my arm. I could feel my blood dripping down my arm as the Charm Lord appeared behind me. Releasing my grip on the sword, I grabbed my arm in pain as I could hear him speaking behind me. "Humans will be humans, I suppose." He said as I turned around. His back faced towards me once again.

The full moon shined brightly down on the balcony we were on, the wind picked up once again. My hair blew in my face, my clothes covered in blood were slowly blowing in the wind. "Lets finish this shall we?" He said as he walked towards the doorway. I gripped my fist as the Mystic Blood that flowed through me began to boil. I ripped a piece of my cloth off, wrapping it around the wound on my arm.

Picking my sword off the ground while keeping a tight hold on it as I walked towards the doorway. My attention came to the portraits of three beautiful women on the wall. Below was Orlouge, waiting for me on the rose petal shaped platform. He had a sinister smirk on his face. "Why do you choose to fight? You'd rather live a shallow life as a Human than live an eternity with me as a Mystic?" He said as he brushed his hand through his hair.

I didn't let his words confuse me. Firmly gripping my sword I prepared for the final battle. He opened his hand, a sword formed magically in front of him. I charged before he could grab ahold of the sword. By the time I swung he had already vanished once again. "Where did you go Orlouge?" I yelled out. I could hear him, faintly, but he was approaching fast.

"Die!" He yelled out. I turned quickly, blocking his attack with the flat side of my blade. He took one hand off his sword, placing it on my face. I pushed forward with my sword, jumping back quickly. He slammed his sword into the ground, rose petals began flying through the air. It became hard to see, I could hear him laughing in the distance.

"Why not use the Mystic powers you obtained?" He said as he continued laughing. He charged towards me again, his footsteps could barely be heard. I saw blood splatter against the ground, it was my blood. "Curse you Orlouge!" I yelled out as I felt the blood dripping from my cheek. My vision began to fade, everything began turning white as I dropped to my knees.

I could hear that sinister laugh of his, it echoed through the room as I heard his footsteps slowly approaching me, the sound of metal dragging across the ground. It was over, my life was going to end here. "Please, you must live your life in freedom." A familiar voice spoke to me. I looked up, noticing her smiling at me. My eyes widened, I glanced up at her as she continued to smile at me. "White Rose?" I mumbled.

I continued to stare at her as I saw Orlouge flying through the vision of White Rose towards me. "Die!" He yelled out as he came closer. I swung my sword with great force, it clashed against his. His eyes widened as his sword flew across the platform. "I know you don't respect life, mystic or human. It doesn't matter if your blood is red or blue." I said as I brought my sword around.

I slashed his chest once and jumped behind. "We all have the same fears and dreams." I said as I slashed downwards through his back. He fell to the ground slowly, I jumped to his left side. "We all try to embrace life." I said as I slashed his arm. He fell to his knees, letting out a loud scream of pain. I could see him breathing heavily as he grabbed his wounds.

"Why? Just who are you? You're not the same person as before." He said as he stared up towards me. I looked down towards him, a tear fell from my cheek. "I am Asellus, I am not your daughter, lover, nor am I anything to you." I yelled out as I rose my sword. He had a smirk on his face once again as I dealt the finishing blow to him.

He fell facedown on the ground, his body covered in blue blood. Whats this pain I feel? I said as I grabbed ahold of my chest. I fell to my knees, breathing heavily I collapsed onto the ground beside Orlouge. When I woke I stared at a blue sky. My mind wandered as I ran towards the small fountain nearby. Splashing some water in my face I noticed my reflection in the water.

"Whats this?" I said as I continued to stare at my reflection. My wounds were missing, the blood that covered my face was gone. The thing I noticed the most was my hair. It was now brownish orange once again. "Had all that been a dream?" I asked myself as I continued staring in the water. A voice in the distance could be heard, I turned only to notice my aunt waving at me from the hilltop.

I smiled, a few tears dropped down my cheek as I ran towards her. I came to a stop, the wind picked up as a white rose flew in front of me. I picked it up, turning to the left to notice her. "White Rose?" I said as I stared at her. She was smiling once again, waving as her image began to disappear. I continued staring in that direction for what felt like a eternity.

"Asellus, we're going to be late." My aunt yelled. I turned to her, wiping my eyes I ran towards her again. I ran up the hill, jumping towards my aunt I grabbed onto her and gave her a hug. She stared at me with a stunned look on her face, tears still dropping down my face. I smiled at her as we walked towards her house. The wind picked up and a voice could be heard.

"Asellus, you can now live your life the way you were meant to live it, as a Human."


End file.
